The Son of Hera
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: When Sally dies, she prays that someone saves her son's life. The Queen of Heavens grants her wish. My take on how the PJO & HoO series happened. This is a Perzoë fic. The summary is fairly bad but the story should be better. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, so this is my first attempt on a Perzoë ****fic. A warning, this will start off similar to Anaklusmos14's Altered Destinies. I am sorry for this, but this fic was inspired by it, after all. I thank him for all his stories, and if any of you can contact him then tell him that I apologize for basing the beginning of my story like his. On the other hand, about halfway into the story, this will most likely be different afterwards.**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Blame copyright laws and such.

Sally Jackson was breathing heavily in an alleyway. She could feel that her time was a lost up. Ugh, if she didn't have a child with Poseidon then she wouldn't have been married to that disgusting sadist. She had tried explaining to Percy who his REAL father was, but it didn't help that he was only four years old.

She prayed for ANYONE to protect her son. He ha gotten some nasty scars after attempting to defend his mother from Gabe. He had cuts all over his body, and a large X shaped scar on his chest, the poor boy. She knew that this was the last time that she would see her son, yet she mentally insisted that she would rather leave it like this and not meet her son in the Underworld.

Thankfully, Queen Hera was casually strolling with Lady Artemis by her side nearby (maybe around the block, I dunno). Hera may have hated Artemis for being a reminder of Zeus's unfaithfulness, but the two goddesses bonded over Zeus's inability to keep it in his pants. Both froze when they heard Sally's prayer and instantly teleported to her side. They were shocked to see Sally in such a condition. She had cuts oozing out blood almost everywhere and in her arms was a male child, who was sleeping.

"L-Lady Artemis ad Queen H-Hera, please protect my child." begged Sally.

The two looked at each other when sally knew who they were but put it that her child must have been a demigod.

"Relax, we will take care of her. Forgive us for being unable to save you, however." said Hera ruefully.

Sally gave a weak smile . Before she died, however, she said one last thing. "His name is Perseus, but we all call him Percy. I give him my blessing." She then finally expired.

Hera then looked at the young child, whose face was similar to that of a person experiencing a pleasant dream. Artemis couldn't help but smile at him. _He has the potential to become perhaps the greatest male alive._

Hera sighed. "I may not like demigods but this is too much for me. Perhaps I should look into his memories."

Hera instantly regretted that decision. She had a distinct hatred for demigods usually because it meant that the gods were going against her domain, but she couldn't help but feel bad for all the crap that young Perseus had to go through.

Artemis was also looking through Percy's memories but she felt pride rather than sorrow. _He was brave enough to protect his mother at such a young age. His mother must not die in vain._

Artemis then said, "What shall we do with him, my Queen? He has the potential to become the only male that I may actually give respect for."

Hera hesitated before saying firmly, "I shall adopt him as my son. He must be accepted by my husband, considering the massive amount of children that he has fathered. Surely one demigod can't be that bad."

Artemis smiled. "Thank you for sparing his life, my Queen. Hades, he may be the only male that the Hunters may accept."

Hades suddenly appeared. "What have I said about using my name like that? And who is that child? I sense massive power and potential in him, far greater than that obnoxious Heracles. No offense, my Queen."

Hera shrugged. "No problem Hades. it's not like anyone likes that upstart anyways. As for the chile, we saved him after his mother expired but we have yet to figure out his parentage-"

"He's a son of Poseidon." said Hades angrily, as he looked into Sally's memories.

Artemis then looked uncertain. "We must not allow Zeus to kill this demigod. Perhaps he may be the one the Prophecy refers to."

Hera nodded. Suddenly, Percy woke up.

_Mama. Want Mama. Help her from Smelly Gabe. Bad Gabe, hurt Mama. _thought Percy as he struggled to wake up. He then saw the three gods.

He was a little nervous at first but asked the three, "Where Mama?"

Hades actually teared up a little from this before regaining his composure. "I'm sorry, child, but your mother is gone."

Percy was stunned before he started crying silently, all while muttering. "Want Mama...don't leave me...why?"

Hera then looked sadly at Percy when she asked him, "Percy, would you like me to be your mom?"

Percy looked up at her with hope shining in his eyes. "Really? Promise no mean Smelly Gabe?"

Hera smiled. "I promise."

Percy then hugged Hera, surprising the Queen of the Heavens. "Thank you, Mama!"

Hera decided to bring the two gods to Olympus to officially claim him.

-line break-

Zeus grumbled. What was his wife's issue this time? It's not like he knocked up another woman...yet. The other Olympians were also wondering this. Hades was granted permission to stay at Olympus for the time being. They also wondered why Hera had a sleeping child in her hands.

"State your reason for calling us hear, wife." said Zeus tiredly.

Hera took at deep breath and looked at Hades and Artemis for support, who nodded back. "I...I wish to adopt the child that I hold in my hands."

Silence grew as he rest of the council took in her statement.

"Request denied." said Zeus gruffly.

Hera then snapped. "Excuse me?! You have well over thousands of children, most of which are illegitimate. Am I not entitled to have but a single adopted demigod?"

She then whispered to him. "He's a son of Poseidon, so you may use that to your advantage if you wish. Just don't put him in danger or get him hurt."

Zeus's eyes widened as he heard Hera's case. "Request granted. Any objections?"

Ares, being the idiot, raised his hand. "Just who is demigod that received your favor?"

Hera glanced at Poseidon quickly before stating, "He is Perseus Jackson. I rescued him from a sadistic stepfather that tortured his mother to death while leaving him with scars. And...he is a son of Poseidon."

Poseidon suddenly sprang to his feet. "Who are you to adopt my son?"

Artemis then spoke. "You practically disowned him by never checking on poor Perseus here. Did you realize that by knocking up poor Sally Jackson she had to marry practically the worst male I have ever seen in my entire lifetime, and that includes Heracles and Orion."

"The ancient laws-" began Poseidon.

"Screw the ancient laws." cut in Hades furiously. "Is it against the laws to merely check on your child?"

Poseidon looked at Zeus for support. Zeus shrugged. "Sorry 'brother' but you have brought this upon yourself. Besides, if he remains your son, we will have to kill him for being a forbidden child."

Poseidon sighed. He would not let his son die, even if it meant Percy living with Zeus. "Very well."

Hera then spoke up. "I, Hera, Queen of the Heavens and Olympus, Wife of Zeus, adopt Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, as my child."

A bright light covered Percy before shimmering away. This caused him to wake up. He was frightened by the amount of Olympians in the room.

"Mama, " he asked Hera. "Who are they?"

Hera smiled at Percy, which surprised practically almost all of the council while Hermes practically choked. "They are my family, and they have allowed you to be my son. And here is my husband, who will be your dad."

Percy looked at Zeus hesitantly. He then said to the King of the Gods, "Hi daddy."

This made practically the entire council smile, while Aphrodite practically cooed.

Zeus then thundered. "Now is the time for those who wish to bless my new son."

Poseidon walked up. "Hello, Perseus. I am Poseidon, your real father. I am sorry that I could not be there for you. However, I give you my blessing. I have now unlocked your powers of the sea. Perhaps you could late find it in your heart to forgive me later in your life."

Ares then walked up. "I can't understand what the Hades you did to gain mom's favor but I see potential in you. For that, I give you my blessing. Were you to take up any melee weapon, you will master it. Use it well."

Athena then said. "With great power comes great responsibility. I can't help but shudder at what you could do without restraint. Therefore, I give you my blessing. You may formulate plans rather quickly while also being able to think more clearly."

Apollo walked up. "I don't know what the heck you did that didn't make Artemis turn you into an animal for being a male but I'm impressed. I give you my blessing, so you can rock out while being awesome."

Aphrodite then strutted up. "I give you my blessing, so you will one day be beautiful and have a VERY interesting love life."

Hestia then soke up. "I give you my blessing child. You may have powers of the hearth as well as flame."

Hades then said, "Perseus, I give you my blessing, so as to allow you to have the powers of my children."

Zeus, not wanting to be left out in gifting his son, said, "Perseus Jackson, as my adopted son, I give you my blessing. You now have powers over lightning. Use it well."

Artemis finally stood up. "Perseus, I have seen your past and I must admit that you have done some things that I never thought that men were capable of doing. I do not give you my blessing...but rather offer you the chance to become my champion."

Silence pervaded the room before, to everyone's surprise, Percy spoke up. "Thank you, Arty. I will be your ch-cham-champion."

Zeus smiled at how innocent his new son was. This was going to be a very interesting generation. "Let the council, Hades all of Olympus as well as camp know: Queen Hera now has a demigod child!"

-time skip-

After being announced to the world, Percy went to the underworld to train. For 4 years, he trained in military: strategy (Sun Tzu, Oddyseus), swordsmanship (Lü Su, Zhao Zilong, Achilles, Theseus), archery (pretty much all the dead Hunters, they recieved him quite well after they realized that he was Artemis's champion), blade mastery (this is just any unconventional weapons, like scythes), and authority (Hitler[**I'm not saying I support Nazism, I'm just saying that he learned how to control people**], General Eisonhower, Emperor Hirohito)

After Percy had mastered all aspects of his training, Hades awarded him a Stygian Iron scythe for him to fight with. Percy thanked his uncle and then went to train with Artemis for 4 years.

Surprisingly, the Hunters all liked him. At first, they were based against him because he was a male. However, after one year, they all had warmed up to him and soon they considered him a brother. He practiced archery until he was the only one who could rival Artemis. However, there was one person he was nervous around, and that was her lieutenant: Zoë Nightshade.

Zoë had protested Percy's arrival even more than Phoebe, which is saying something. Sh seemed to absolutely hate him. By the time that he finished his training with Artemis, all that had happened was that Zoë just ignored him.

Percy was saddenned. He had wanted to have another friend. However, he soon ignored all attempts from her to taunt him into a fight. When he finished his training, he had gotten cheers from all the Hunters except for Zoë when he recieved his honorary silver bow.

In reality, Zoë didn't hate Percy, but rather loved him as a good friend. She just didn't know how to express this. She was quite saddened when he had to leave after his training was over.

Soon it was time to introduce Percy to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the delayed update. Hope this chapter appeases you all.**

**So now, Percy would be 12. Just before The Lightning Thief.**

**So last time, I left you all with the fact that Percy will soon go camp. Now for the reactions...**

Percy was being led through camp with Hera. He had his hunter gear strapped on with a trench coat (like all of my stories, the trench coat is similar to the one in Kingdom Hearts) and his scythe strapped to his back. Soon they flashed inside camp.

As they flashed inside, they attracted the attention of the entire camp as well as Chrion and Dionysus (what do you expect when the Queen of the Heavens flashes in with a demigod hat looks epic?).

Chiron was the first to speak up. "Lady Hera, who is that beside you and why have you graced us with a visit."

Dionysus's eyes widened. "Wait, is that..."

Hera nodded. "Yes, Dionysus. He is Perseus Jackson, my first demigod son, albeit adopted. He is also the first and only Champion of Artemis as well as receiving the blessing of several of the Olympians."

Most of the campers were shocked at the sheer power he had. A few were seething with jealousy and most of the girls were starry eyed as they looked upon his figure. Hey, practically 8 years of training does you good for your body.

Chiron nodded. "I see, anything else we should know?"

Hera looked at her son. "He can master all weapons, but prefers his scythe. He was previously a Son of Poseidon and-"

Suddenly, a voice from the crowd crowed out. "Another son of the sea? Why did his daddy abandon him, too weak?"

Hera's eyes narrowed as she looked at the demigod. "Who are you, demigod?"

The boy stepped out proudly. "I'm Darius Tirature, Son of Poseidon. At least my father didn't abandon ME."

Suddenly, he was punched in the face by Percy, and his neck was caught his scythe and a knife. "Apologize to my mother, brother. Poseidon didn't abandon me, he abandoned my mother. Thus, I am now the Son of the Queen."

Darius was scared and furious. "How dare you treat the Hero of the Great Prophecy like this!"

Suddenly, the Fates flashed in. Lachesis spoke up. "Darius Tirature, you are not the Hero of the Great Prophecy. Rather, Perseus Jackson is."

Darius was furious. "How dare you old hags dethrone me as such!" He was then smacked into the ground and then repeatedly attacked by Percy, who said, "Apologize-to-the-Fates-now!" between punches.

Darius struggled out, "N-N-Never!" He was then given a haymaker that knocked him clean out.

Percy then stood up and bowed to the Fates. "Forgive me, my ladies, but I have failed in getting an apology out of him."

The Fates stared at him for a little bit before Clotho screamed in laughter. "Perseus, you are to have a very interesting life. You are to be the best entertainment that we have seen in years. Good luck." The three then flashed away.

Everyone was stunned. Did the Fates actually LAUGH?! It was Chiron who spoke up. "Well now, I believe that it is time to show young Perseus around the camp. Annabeth, if you will."

-time skip 2-3 years (**hah, expected to see TLT and/or SOM? I'm not an idiot, that would take too long. A/N Ares never cursed Percy in this fic, he actually managed to tame the Chimera, and he freed Medusa from her curse (I will explain the last two when we get to the BoTL arc)**)-

Percy was bored out of his mind as he was stuck in a car with Annabeth and Thalia. Grover, who was in some military school, gave the impression of a creep, especially when he four out that Percy was the Champion of Artemis and had served under her for a while. They managed to hold up a loose friendship. Thalia, though was a different case. They instantly became friends, though she was apprehensive about his mother as well as the fact that he was under the Hunt for a while.

They had received notice that there were two powerful-smelling demigods in this school, though gods knows where they were.

The trio had entered the building when they were stopped by the principal.

"Who are you three?" she snapped. Percy simply waved a hand over her eyes, causing her eyes to glaze over.

"We are students that attend this school. We have just stepped outside for some fresh air."

The principal nodded. "Very well. Just don't do that again." She then left in a seemingly-drunken stupor.

Annabeth was shocked. "How did you do that?" she inquired.

Percy sighed. "Why have you not asked Chiron about teaching you to manipulate the mist yet? Geez, just because I have had about 10 years of training doesn't mean that you can skip out on this basic stuff. Fine, I'll teach you on day...maybe."

Annabeth smiled at him brightly, which made him chuckle. he couldn't stay annoyed at her. She was almost...a little sister to him.

-alright I am bored, so let's just time skip to where they corner Dr. Thorn-

Percy smiled. This wasn't his first encounter with the Manticore and certainly he was excited for a fight. He didm;t want to use Riptide, which was given to him as a backup weapon that was a sword. Rather, he wanted his scythe.

Dr. Thron stepped closer to the edge carefully as he eyed the Stygian blade. "You! You have no interference here, demigod! Who are you, and who is your parent?"

Percy smiled wickedly. "Names Percy jackson, Son of Hera and Champion of Artemis. Don't believe me? I swear on the River Styx."

Dr. Thorn's eyes widened as he took in the realization. THIS was the danger his master had warned him. He reverted to Manticore form.

The Manticore shook his mane and snarled. "One more dead demigod then." He then shot spikes at Percy.

Percy easily evaded them with his Hunter skills and managed to slice off the Manticore's arm.

The Manticore roared in pain, giving Percy the opportunity to get the two. Unfortunately, this also gave Dr. Thorn the opportunity to grab Annabeth.

Percy's eyes grew wide as he realized that he wouldn't be able to reach her in time before he heard the next words, which were practically the Holy Grail to him:

"Permission to kill, milady."

Percy looked over his shoulder to see the Hunt behind him. Most of them were staring sternly at Dr. Thorn, but a few of them were giving him smiles as memories of the past the shared.

Percy bowed to Artemis and Zoë. "Hello, Lady Artemis. Hello, Zoë."

Artemis gave him a brief smile before becoming stern again. "Hello, Perseus. Care to join us in taking down this beast?"

Percy smiled darkly. "With pleasure." He then took out his Hunter's bow. All spare the Hunters and Artemis had their eyes widen to comical sizes as they saw the bow.

Thalia was the first to talk. "Percy, h-h-how do you have that bow?"

Percy looked at the Hunters and grinned, who smiled back in return. "I became a honorary member of the Hunt after becoming milady's Champion, as well as training with them for approximately 4 years." He then turned to Artemis. "May I?"

Artemis smirked. "You may."

Percy took a deep breath and looked at Dr. Thorn. "Hunters, attack!"

Only then did he realize his folly. He attempted to rescue Annabeth, but as the Manticore was dying from the assault of arrows from the Huntershe pulled Annabeth with him. Strangely, he knew that she wasn't dead, but rather captured.

He was punched in the gut by Thalia. "Why the hell did you not save her!?"

Percy was about to speak when Zoë cut in for him. "We could not save your friend. She is a brave maiden and is rather captured and not dead. We will rescue her sometime else." She then looked at Percy, who gave her a warm smile for helping him.

Thalia merely huffed and left to talk with Grover. Percy suddenly became self-conscious that he was alone with the Hunters.

He suddenly realized what they were going to do. One of the younger members grinned and called out, "BODY PILE!" He was then crushed under most of the younger Hunters.

Percy laughed as he got back to his feet, only to be noogied by Phoebe. "Hey, Percy. Hope you didn't get soft being near those campers."

Percy merely laughed again and tossed Phoebe over his head. "Of course not. How could I, after all the training I got from you guys."

Phoebe merely grinned and laughed alongside him as she got back to her feet. Percy watched as the Hunters walked back to their make-shift tent. Suddenly, someone behind him spoke up.

"Perseus?"

He turned around and was greeted by Zoë. He instantly became nervous, considering how cruel she had been to him before.

"Y-Yes, Zoë?"

Zoë raised an eyebrow as she heard him stutter. "Are you scared of me?"

"Of course, lieutenant. You are my superior and I am your subordinate. Not to mention you above all others loved torturing me more."

Zoë blushed slightly as she realized how awkward she had been to him before. "Please forgive my past ways, Perseus. Can we start over in a new slate?"

Percy raised his eyebrow but didn't comment on her blush. "Sure."

Zoeë grinned and then punched him on the head, knocking him 3 feet away. Percy didn't complain as he got up. He groaned, "Welcoming punch?"

"Welcoming punch."

"You always had to do that."

"What do you expect?"

Percy shook his head and looked at her. "Let's head back, shall we?"

Zoë smiled. "We shall."

-line break-

Artemis had to smile as she watched her lieutenant and her Champion strike up a friendship. She had originally thought that after all Zoë had been through no male could become her friend. This was bound to be interesting. But first, she had to call Apollo. Zeus had recently told her to one-person hunt down the sole monster that could bring down the Olympians.

-line break-

"Bianca," asked Artemis as they were in Artemis's tent. "Would you like to join my Hunters?"

Bianca paused for a moment. "Would I still be able to see my brother?" Artemis nodded. This cheered her up and she instantly accepted the offer.

The same could not be said for Nico. The poor boy lost his only family and now he was all by himself. The only thing that comforted him was that Percy had tried to make him feel better.

Eventually Apollo had arrived. "Hey little sis."

"Do not call me your little sister, I am the older twin. You know the rules: no flirting, no talking , no looking, and above all DO NOT CORRUPT PERSEUS!"

"Okay sis, calm your...air bags. Hey Percy!" Apollo ran over to hide behind Percy before Artemis could shoot him for commenting her chest.

Artemis blinked as she took in Apollo's reference before going into an all-out fury. "APOLLO!"

-line break-

The Hunters were filing into Apollo's chariot grudgingly. Apollo gave Percy a brief grin which was returned.

"Hey, Percy."

"What's up, Apollo?"

"Just checking on my bro. How have you been these last two years?"

Percy sweat dropped, knowing the real reason that Apollo wanted to see him was because he pissed off Artemis. "Apollo, what did you do this time?"

Apollo chuckled nervously. "Ah heh, I may or may not have commented to her about calming her fun bags."

Percy laughed uncontrollably. "Oh you are so dead when she finds you."

"That's why I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh?"

"I can't watch over Arty when I have to stay when she has a castration order of about twenty miles, so I need you to watch over her."

"No prob, Apollo. Besides, I am her Champion and must help her."

"Good to see that you are NOTHING like Orion."

"Of course. Now come on, we need to leave before Artemis thinks you are going to bring me to a brothel."

**And done! Sorry if I ruined your hopes of a Lightning Thief or Sea of Monsters arc, but I will show flashbacks of these later on in the story.** **As always, R and R and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I apologize for not updating earlier but I have trying to update some of my other stories first.**

**Now, when we left off Apollo was attempting to hide from Artemis for his...comment. Percy and the others will be joining the Hunters at camp. I am also amazed that no one knew the reference I put in Darius's last name. Say it out loud, but his last name is pronounced as if it is just "t****ur," not "ture" while the a is A, not ah. Just sound the damn name out with the clues I have given you.**

**I am pleased with the reception this story has, even though I am only like two chapters in. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Percy was glad that he had used the seatbelt. Thalia's driving was so terrible that he found wrestling a drakon was easier.

-flashback-

_Percy was hunting with the Hunt. Most had warmed up to him, bar Zoë. They were told that there were several darkens in the area._

_Artemis spoke up. "Alright, everyone, you know the plan. Perseus charges like an idiot to gain their attention while we attack from afar."_

_Percy groaned. "Milady, what have I said about you speaking so formally with me?"_

_A young Huntress was shocked. 'You're charging in like a kamikaze o a suicide mission and the one thing that bothers you is this?!"_

_Percy shrugged. "Danger is relative. Formality means that you don't want to get too close to that person, which I find offensive considering that I have been with you guys for about 3 years now."_

_Artemis shrugged. "Take down a drakon by yourself, and I'll reconsider the offer."_

_Percy gave off a wide grin. "Thank you, milady."_

_Artemis rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile inwardly at how Percy had changed the Hunters. They had stopped attempting to slaughter all males, and realized that by preventing the slaughter many girls had wonderful fathers that brought their families love and joy._

_Artemis's senses warned her that the darkens were closing in. "Perseus, let's go!"_

_Percy nodded, then charged like a maniac. Several darkens attempted to attack him, but he dodged their attacks with grace and landed on the largest one. "Hey girls, this one is mine!"_

_The Hunters nodded, slaughtering the rest with hordes of arrows. Meanwhile, Percy had put away his sword and was now wrestling a drakon on its head._

_"Damn it!" he said. "There CANNOT be something more uncomfortable or crappily moving than this drakon!"_

-end flashback-

Percy shook his head. He never got the deal, since Zoë had killed the drakon before Percy could stab it in the eye, meaning that Artemis would consistently call Percy Perseus.

Finally, after maybe 10 more minutes of torture, they had succeeded in landing in a clearing.

Chiron's eyes widened as he saw the Hunters filing out before addressing the campers. "Campers! We have guests here! Expect a Capture the Flag game later tonight!"

A few moaned when they heard that the murderous Hunters were here, but brightened up at the idea of Capture the Flag. "Hah," said some camper. "We have Percy, we can't lose."

Percy smiled apologetically at the campers. "Sorry guys, but they are my sisters, being that I have been with them for 4 years. I will be on their side. However, I will NOT use any of my powers, just to make it easier of you guys. Just remember my training."

The campers panicked when they heard that Percy would be on the opposing side, but eased up as they heard his terms. Suddenly, a voice spoke up.

"Hah, we don't need him. We have me!" Everyone turned around to see Darius munching on a pack of party-sized chips. "He is nothing compared to me!"

Zoë narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Who are you, _boy?_"

Darius's jaw dropped as he looked at the beauty in front of him before getting a perverted smile on his face while walking up to her. "Hey beautiful, you don't belong with the loser and these Hunters. How about we head on over to my cabin and...mingle?" He said as he draped his arm over her in an attempt to "casually touch her ass."

Zoë was about to retort when Percy had rushed over and threw Darius into the creek, an impressive feat considering the fact that Darius was an obese 205 pound 15 year old.

"You will NOT touch my lieutenant!" He roared as he punched Darius so hard in the stomach that Darius vomited in the creek. Everyone figured that they wouldn't interrupt him, seeing as Darius had probably lost 5 pounds with that one hit. He threw another punch at Darius's head and knocked him out.

Chiron sighed, rubbing his temple. He muttered, "The nerve of that boy. Lee, just leave him. Let Poseidon heal him, as I don't want Artemis to know how he attempted to flirt with her lieutenant and was healed."

Lee nodded, grateful that he didn't have to touch the loser.

The Hunters had admiration in their eyes as they approved of what Percy did to Darius. Zoë blushed faintly as she was grateful for what Percy had done. She was also impressed that Percy had managed to throw Darius that far considering Darius's...size, for a lack of better terminology.

However, her blush did not go unnoticed by everyone. Phoebe and Annabeth and both caught this and looked at each other in disbelief before getting a mischievous smirk on their faces.

"Hey Phoebe," whispered Annabeth with a playful tone. "Looks like our little Hunter has a fondness for Percy there."

Phoebe suppressed a laugh. "Yes it appears so."

Annabeth had an idea. "How about we try to get the two together?"

Phoebe was apprehensive. "As much as I accept of Zoë's little crush, I am not sure that milady would approve of leaving her lieutenant like that."

Annabeth sighed. "True, but it does;t mean that they can't share a simple little kiss, right?"

Phoebe grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

-line break-

Everyone had prepared for the Capture the Flag event. Normally the campers wouldn't even try, but they were determined to impress Percy with what they had become through his training.

Percy had not donned any armor, seeing as he could probably one man through the entire camp.

-flashback-

_Percy was in his first Capture the Flag. Originally, everyone thought that him being the son of Hera he would be useless. However, he proved his worth as he singlehandedly took down half of the opposing team._

_Suddenly he was confronted by Clarisse and 4 other Ares children. "Prissy," growled Clarisse. "As much as it pains me to say this, you are decent with a blade. Just let us get the damn flag and we will leave you alone."_

_Percy shrugged. "How about this, me and you, one on one. I win, you guys just go away. You win, I give you the flag. Sound okay?"_

_Clarisse rolled he eyes before charging at him._

_The clash was brief. A strike here, a parry there, feint to the left, and then Clarisse was disarmed. Percy stifled a yawn. "Yield?"_

_Clarisse growled before hanging her head in defeat. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. "Hey, don't worry, we can spar in the arena and I can teach you my style."_

_Clarisse gave a look of disbelief at the offer made at her before nodding nodding her head grudgingly._

_"Damn, Jackson," said Clarisse. "You need to teach me some of your moves. No one has ever beaten me that fast before."_

_Percy shrugged. "It helps to have trained with some of the best warriors in the Underworld. One of my teachers, Lu Bu, was an amazing warrior who could take on several master warriors at once and knock them all back. Hades, the only time when he was actually worried was when he was cornered by 3 of the best warriors in his area. However, he was actually stalemated instead of being taken down, seeing as his only fear was that he would die of exhaustion."_

_Clarisse was shocked. "How badass was this guy?"_

_Percy smiled. "Let's just say that despite being a clear sighted mortal, he could probably take on 4 Titans and win, or maybe even stalemate against a fair fight with all the Olympians."_

_Clarisse was unamused. "Tell me the truth, Jackson."_

_Percy shrugged. "I swear on the River Styx that what I said was true." Thunder rolled, proving his claim._

_Clarisse was dumbstruck. "Did you ever beat him?"_

_Percy grimaced. "Once, just before I moved onto the Hunters. He would always toy around with me before disarming me in one hit at the beginning, though I managed to win the last round due to him collapsing in exhaustion."_

_Clarisse shook her head. "So you're some sort of super-demigod or something?"_

_Percy shrugged. "Meh._

-end flashback-

Percy snapped out of his thoughts when he saw that Thalia had actually managed to get past the Hunters and was making a beeline for the flag. Taking advantage of her limited sight while running, Percy dove swiftly in front of her, causing her to fall down.

Thalia cursed. "Damnit, Jackson, stay out of this!"

Percy grinned. "Sorry, Thals, but you're not going anywhere with that flag."

Thalia growled and shot a blot at Percy, who simply stuck his scythe and Riptide into the ground, grounding out the electricity.

Thalia backed away in fear. "H-How did you do that?"

"Metal conducts electricity, right? So I used my blades to ground out the blast. Now let me show you a REAL lightning bolt."

Percy stuck Riptide in the air and screamed. A massive bolt of lightning, rivaling Zeus's master bolt, shot down and split when touching Riptide, causing arcs of lightning to surround him.

Thalia tried to absorb the lightning, but was shocked when she found that she had hurt herself. "What the Hades, Percy!?"

"Hurts, doesn't it? This bolt is from when the Olympians blessed me. When I trained with in the Underworld, I was taught by several demigods and sorcerers on how to control my powers. The only power I think that I can't master is Chaos, because you know, it's chaotic."

Thalia growled as her instincts took over and showed that Percy was a threat. "Shut up!"

Percy's eyes widened as he realized that Thalia had activated the curse of Zeus. When the original 6 had take down Kronos, he had cursed each of them. Zeus's was the need to destroy anything that was deemed a threat to his power. Each god's curse would pass onto their offspring, provided that the offspring could die. Hence one of the reasons why Hestia didn't want any demigod children: she couldn't bear to see her children have the curse of abandonment (eventually, they would be forgotten).

Percy, being the unlucky sod that he is, had all 6 curses due to him being blessed by all the Olympians as well as Hades and Hestia: Zeus's, Hestia's, Hades's (in time, if he would not get love in time, his heart would turn to stone and remain that way until someone genuinely loved him and he returned the favor), Hera's (become incredibly cruel in acts of revenge (**A/N foreshadowing some events here**)), Demeter (destroy the world if it meant saving a loved one), and Poseidon's (help a loved one no matter what, even if it meant that he would sacrifice his own life)).

So yeah, his life was messed up.

Percy consistently blocked all of Thalia's strikes until getting an opening and shooting some water at her face, snapping her out of her curse. Before she could ask what had happened, however, the conch horn blew, signifying that the games were over.

The Hunters had won, but were surprised at how well Percy had trained them. They were sure that if Percy was on the other side none of them, not eve Zoe, would have been able to get the damn flag.

Suddenly, Zoe gasped. The oracle spoke the following prophecy:

_ Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_ One shall fall in the land without rain,_

_ The boy of the gods shall lead the trail,_

_ Hunters and campers combined prevail,_

_ The titan's curse must he withstand,_

_ And one shall perish by their parent's hand._

**And done! Sorry if this chapter took so long but hey, I have other stuff to do. Anyways, as always R&amp;R and I will see you...next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's been a while.**

**So if you read Anarchy Priests' story, The Pride of Death, you know that I will not be doing the HoO series. Honestly, I'm not sure I will even continue this story after this chapter. Tell me what you guys think in your reviews.**

**Also, I know how I made a mistake about how Annabeth talking to Zoe. I was tired, and meant Thalia. Let's just put it at that, okay? Thalia wants to do this to troll with Zoe while Phoebe genuinely wants to help the two.**

**Also, I lowered the priority of this story. I will be updating this story every two update cycles. Also, there will be several flashbacks in this chapter. Just a heads up,**

Chiron had called a meeting between those that were the senior counselors for each cabin. Percy was automatically nominated as the senior counselor for Hera's cabin while Zoe was the honorary ambassador for Artemis.

"I MUST go on this quest!" shouted Darius. "I haven't gone on a single quest, whereas this loser has gone on THREE IN A ROW!"

Zoe grinned as she knew how he pulled himself into a trap. "Which he means he has experience. Another reason why he should go."

Darius sneered. "And what is the other one?"

Zoe facepalmed. "Did you not hear the Oracle? She said that we must have the Boy of Olympus, which refers to Percy, due to being blessed by most of the Olympians as well as all of the eldest 6."

Chiron then spoke up. "Who else will you be taking with you?"

Zoe thought for a bit. "I will take with me Percy, Thalia, Bianca, and Phoebe."

Darius then stood up. "YOU NEED ME!"

Zoe glared at him. "Shut up, boy. You will just be a liability. Plus, I do not want to take alongside any more males than Percy."

"And why is that?"

"The HUnt does not care for males. Well, except for Percy, since we trust him more than some of the Hunters. He's decent, for a male at least."

"Why thank you Zoe." said Percy, pretending to be flattered.

Chiron spoke up, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with Darius infuriating the Hunters even more. "It is decided. Time for them to go."

* * *

Percy groaned. They first had to go to DC for this museum. How he knew?

Blame the Fates. He was forced to know this. After visiting some museum, he would have to go west directly.

As they neared the museum, Percy could feel a massive power.

The last time he felt this power...

-flashback-

_"Now, Perseus, it is time to test you upon a fragment of a Titan's power." said Lu Bu._

_Percy was confused. "What do you mean?"  
_

_"Hitler can explain it to you. Power derives from fear. I will put you against part of Atlas's soul. Remember, the greater you fear him, the stronger he becomes. Why else do you think that Hitler nearly conquered Europe despite his small army? He used fear. With that fear, he boosted his army to inhuman strength and demoralized the enemy." With that Lu Bu summoned a shade in the shape and size of Atlas._

_Percy gulped. He had only trained in the Underworld for 2 years. He realized that what Lu Bu said was right. To his eyes, the shade seemed to grow bigger and darker, until it was touching the ceiling of the cave in which the River Styx resided in._

_He then heard Hitler's voice. 'Focus, boy! Do you not remember what I told you? Have no fear at all! Relinquish your despair and charge head on! Gods, you are an embarrassment to Hirohito!'_

_Percy shook his head and then cleared his mind. Suddenly, the shade seemed to lose some of its power until it was back to what it looked like before._

_Percy grinned. "Now, we fight." As he charged at the shade, he could hear the approval of Hitler and Lu Bu in his head._

-flashback end-

Percy was worried. This meant that there was a Titan in the vicinity.

Phoebe, who was next to him, whispered, "Do you feel that?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, there is a Titan nearby. I'll check on it."

Phoebe nodded. "Good luck, you'll need it."

Percy shadow traveled to directly outside the museum. To his surprise, Dr. Thorn was entering. This automatically raised a flag in his head that something was wrong.

Percy followed him to this weird-ass secret meeting, where this massive person was sitting, getting several people to massage his shoulders.

"General, I am here to report," said Dr. Thorn.

"You dare report after failing to capture either two of the demigods?"

"Sir, the spawn of Hera was there."

"Interesting. If we could capture him, he would prove a priceless trading asset to our forces. The fool has made many enemies, despite the unusual amount of monsters he has been able to befriend. Now! Where are those teeth?"

A trembling mortal planted some teeth in the ground and watered blood on the soil. Percy's eyes widened as he saw them, knowing about how the Sparti would arise. However, after seeing those teeth, he knew that they were not the right ones.

As kittens came out of the soil, the General exploded. "FOOLS! THESE ARE NOT THE TEETH I ORDERED!"

The mortal cowered. "Sir, t-these are the teeth you ordered. The ones from the s-saber t-t-tooth tiger-"

"IDIOTS! THE LOT OF YOU! I ORDERED FOR TYRANNOSAURUS TEETH, YOU FOOL! TAKE THESE AWAY AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The mortal took the kittens and did as he said. However, Percy managed to teleport one away and into his group's arms, with a note attached.

The General shook his head, with a smirk on his face. "Idiots. They can't tell that they have dragon teeth, and from ancient Sybaris, no less!"

Luke then came out of the shadows and spoke with him. "General, your disgraced daughter and her comrades are in the museum. Shall we unleash our beast on them?"

"Not yet. We must wait until the Sparti rise first, or else we may lose too much time due to these incompetent mortals."

"Sir, with all due respect, why do you hire these mortals."

"Luke, you do not know this yet, but mortals are the perfect tools for us to use. They are so blinded by the Seven Deadly Sins that they will do anything to satisfy their desires. But please, do not name the seven as of now. In a time before the gods, they roamed the lands. It took all our efforts to chain them in Tartarus, one by one, where only mortals and those insufferable gods can be affected. Then, we we win this war, we can sap their power and return to our former glory! Not to mention, pull a few of our children back from the void. Poor Helios, forgotten because of that idiot Apollo."

Percy thought about this. If he could go get the Seven Deadly Sins, they could perhaps help in the war. He remembered the words of his teachers.

-flashback-

_"Child, when in need, seek out the Seven Deadly Sins," said Zhao Yun, son of Mars (though Percy only knew of him as Ares at the time)._

_Percy was confused. "Why? Are they not evil?"_

_"No, my child. It is just that they are so potent in those 'sins' that they unintentionally release an aura that affects those around them. They were kind folks, but they were chained in Tartarus due to the Titans fearing their power."_

_"But how can I get to them and back?"_

_"They have more than enough power to teleport from Tartarus and back. It is just that they have lost their will to fight. Not to mention that the 'Ten Commandments,' which were actually to weaken them enough so that the Titans could win, limits their power. But that was in the past. All you need now is to go into Tartarus. If you can rekindle a will to fight, then they will join you. You already know one of them._

_"Who?"_

_"You know Lust. But I believe that she now goes underneath the name of Aphrodite. It is impossible to contain her, considering the amount of Lust the Titans must have felt. She has no intention of fighting. But, if you can convince her to rescue her former comrades..."_

_"But how?"_

_"Aphrodite was not born like the others. She was born out of Ouranos's castrated balls and some sea deity's touch."_

_"Ugh."_

_"Just remember this. I feel that you will need to know this."_

-flashback end-

Percy smiled. He could always rely on his teachers for help.

Suddenly, he gasped inwardly. In his thinking time, the Sparti had already resurrected. They were now sniffing at a piece of Zoe's cloth.

Percy knew it was now or never. "SUP, BITCHES?"

All the eyes in the room turned to him. The General gave a cruel chuckle. "Well, if it isn't the spawn of the sea."

"Spawn of the Heavens, not the sea. the sea has no real value, except in killing people through cheap methods."

"HAHA! I'm going to like you, kid! Why don't you join us, and take down your treacherous father?"

"Screw that, why don't you join us and get an excuse for not having to hold up the sky? Here's my business card." Percy gave a surprised Atlas a card before shadow traveling out of there. (**A/N Percy knows who the General is because of Zoe's trust.**)

* * *

Percy rushed to where the group was. This was a serious emergency. Then he spotted them.

They were pinned down by the Nemean Lion. Cursing, Percy summoned one of his beasts: the Chimera.

-the-not-very-long-awaited-flashback-

_Percy was facing off against the Chimera and Echidna. Actually, more Chimera less Echidna. He had killed the Echidna after redirecting all of the Chimera's fire at the Echidna. All that was left was a crown, which he held on to give to his mother - something he would do after finishing the quest._

_The Chimera lashed out. Percy saw an opening and twisted his blade, bringing the scythe around the Chimera's neck and bringing it to his mercy._

_"Wait, I will not kill you,' said Percy. The Chimera looked at him with surprised eyes._

_"However...you must help me out whenever I call upon you, okay?" The CHimera thought for a bit before nodding his head._

_Percy grinned before taking back his scythe._

_"From now on, I deem you Kira."  
_

(**A/N I chose to make the Chimera a girl because I don't exactly see females getting a lot of pride on the internet. Despite being a male, I do not advocate sexism and actually promote feminism, provided you don't try to enslave us guys.**)

-flashback end-

Kira came out of nowhere with a roar (**I don't know how, just use your imagination or something.**). He tackled the Nemean Lion.

Thalia was shocked. "Jackson, what the hell?"

"Long story, involving getting my mom a new crown. Leave the lion to me, take care of the Sparti."

Zoe was shocked. "WHAT?! SPARTI?!"

Percy ignored her and charged at the Nemean Lion. He, instead of fighting, rather sent soothing emotions due to his mom's powers as well as Hestia's blessing.

The Nemean Lion calmed down and then looked at him.

"Would you like to help us?"

The Nemean Lion looked at him curiously before ruffling his mane and bowing to Percy.

Percy stroked it much to the other's shock.

Phoebe was the first to speak. "Percy...you just tamed one of the few 'invincible' monsters of the world."

Percy shrugged. "Being a monster for several millennia is bound to stress you out. I just soothed its emotions. It is no less human then us. We are all equal in the grand scape of the universe, well aside from immortals and Chaos. We will always be inferior to Chaos."

The others nodded before noticing the Sparti had arrived. "SHOOT!"

The Hunters shot arrows desperately, but nothing had effect.

Until.

One of Bianca's arrows hit a SParti and it crumbled into bits.

Percy's eyes widened. "Guys, cover Bianca. She shoots while we defend her them!"

The four formed a human shield around Bianca, who shot arrow after arrow until there were only three left, who were wise enough to retreat.

"Come on, guys," said Percy wearily. "It's time for us to go.

**Alright guys, I'll end it here. Dont expect an update for a while. Also, remember to put in your reviews if I should continue this story or not. Otherwise, I'm discontinuing this story.**

**See you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I'm back, and...yeah.**

**Okay, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that N. has retired and I have been given control over his account. I'm sad, considering he is much better than me at writing stories, but he has some stuff to take care of.**

**The good news is, this story will continue.**

**I got a surprisingly large amount of people who said to continue this story. If only people would do the same thing for my The Life of Hades story, but I guess you can't have everything.**

**Alright, so let's see...Percy, 4 other people, 2 "pets", and a decimated Sparti force...ah yes, this is where they manage to escape the Sparti and other stuff.**

**I don't remember shit about this story, so it probably will explain why this story took so long to update. I am going betweeen other fanfics, this one, and the actual book itself for help. Excuse me if some events are put of order.**

**So here is how I think this will go" the train, the desert, the dam, and then the garden. If I'm wrong about anything, please tell me.**

**Alright, enough bullshitting, let's start.**

Percy and his group had trekked wearily. His two pets had scared away any monsters that had brains. Any that didn't, well, let's just say that they were instantly killed by 5 hyperactive demigods.

'Percy," groaned Thalia. "Do you have any idea where we are going?"

Percy shrugged. "To be honest, all I know is that the Fates have put a crappy compass in my head that switches on and off by itself. Right now, it is telling me that this is where we should go.

Bianca was worried. "What if we don't get to Lady Artemis in time?"

"Then," answered Zoë. "That would mean that an entire winter council will be wasted, seeing as milady is the only one there who plans for war. Lady Athena is too busy studying about some Minotaur crap, while Lord Ares literally staves off his bloodlust with a blade. He actually uses a blade and cuts himself and his opponents to let the bloodlust trickle out of his system. That is when those Olympians know it is time for war."

They eventually came to a railroad station. There was a homeless guy with a fire.

"Hey, y'all kids want to have a fire for now? Ya look pretty cold over there." he asked with a crooked grin that needed a LOT of teeth.

The group looked at each other before shrugging and sitting down by the fore.

"So where are y'all headed? Are y'all okay?"

"Well, sir," said Percy sarcastically. "We are heading west to help our friend. She has been kidnapped by people who hate us for no apparent reason, and we must get her back before a set date before her father gets mad at us. But otherwise, we're okay.

He was then jabbed by Zoë. "Percy," hissed Zoë. "Be polite to a person who has graced us with a fire. I question thy brain for not thinking of giving one to us before."

The homeless man laughed, startling them. "Ah, no need to worry about manners, young'uns. He says what's on his mind without hesitation and that is rare amongst people these days. But do continue. I like seeing y'all having a lover's quarrel, or something like that."

The two in question blushed bright red at the mention of being a couple, whereas Thalia and Phoebe suppressed laughs. Meanwhile, Bianca was looking around to see what was so funny.

The homeless man wiped a tear from his eye. "It's nice to see such warmth from children these days. I mean, ya ask for spare change and somebody kicks you in the face like you ain't human!" He then pointed to his mouth to make a point. "I wasn't always like this, children. I used to be a successful businessman, though my products grew suspicion around my competitors. They bribed judges to tear my company away from me, and now I can't even buy a can of soup! Them competitors stole everything from me! But I got the last laugh, ya see. They were caught in a corruption thingamajig, and now they homeless too!"

Thalia laughed along with the man for a while before saying, "That's great, but we must get to our friend now. We don't have transportation and we're on a tight schedule."

The man laughed. "Of course, but sometimes, the answer is closer than you may think." He then pointed to their left.

As the group looked to the left, they saw a train that was preparing to leave.

Percy looked back and was about to thank the man, but the man was already gone, along with the fire.

* * *

Percy and the group were relaxing in the cars, well everyone except Percy. He new it was too good to be true to have such fortune: a freight train filled with luxury cars that cost no less than 1.5 mil. However, he could not sense any monsters on the train. That man before, however, seemed suspicious...

"Percy."

Percy was brought out of his thoughts with Thalia sliding into the car with him.

"Hey, Thals."

"This is the life, huh? Free luxury cars, no stupid Sparti, and we're heading..."

"West, and we are not keeping the cars. Only Zoë knows how to drive."

"Aw, c'mon. Loosen up a little! We can keep one car, right?"

"Fine. But that homeless guy wasn't normal. No person with brains would snuff out a fire in this snow. He somehow stole the flame."

"Percy, stop creeping me out. Try to think of the 'benefits' of this situation!"

"What benefits?"

"Ugh, how dense can you be? Get out, I'm commandeering this car." Unknown to Percy, however, was that Phoebe already locked all of the other cars while they were talking, so the only one left available was Bianca's and Zoë's car,.

As Percy struggled to find an unlocked car, he wondered what Thalia meant by "benefits?" He then blushed slightly. She couldn't be mentioning him and Zoë, could she? True, Zoë was very beautiful, but she always hated males and wasn't sure if she would genuinely return the same feelings.

He then went to Bianca's car, as hue felt that he knew who her godly parentage was. "Hey, Bianca."

"Oh, hello, Percy."

"I need to know something about you. Are you willing to answer a few questions?"

Bianca visibly stiffened up before slowly nodding her head.

"Bianca speak up, nodding can mean no, y'know."

She sighed before having a smile on her face due to Percy's soothing aura. "Fine."

"Well, then, how old are you?"

"Percy!" She gasped in mock horror. "Don't you know to never ask for a girl's age!"

"Bianca, please."

"I'm just kidding. I'm 14."

"Uh-huh, and how long were you 14?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"When were you born?"

"That's a trick question, isn't it? You already know my age, so you should have figured out that was born in 1931!"

"..."

"What is it, Percy?"

"Bianca...it is 2009."

"...Please tell me you are joking."

"Have you ever gone to a place called the Lotus Hotel Casino?"

"How did you know?"

"Dear gods, Bianca, you've been frozen in time for 70 years!"

Bianca was visibly shaken at this point. "B-But, all I remember was that we are only there for a few weeks before a family friend picked me and Nico up and deposited us in the military school."

Percy then stood up. "I don't know who you're godly parent is, but I have a fairly good guess. Your father put you in there to keep you safe due to some events that were happening then."

"Who is my father?"

Percy looked her straight in the eye. "Hades."

* * *

As Percy left a brooding Bianca to her thoughts, he went over to Zoë's car.

"Room for one more?"

"You may come in."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You has done so already."

"Zoë..."

"Fine, ask away."

"Zoë..." As he said this, he unconsciously leaned ever so closely to her...

"Yes?" A faint blush grew on her face as she noticed Percy closing in. She felt her eyes start to droop and close...

"Do you know of what 'benefits' that Thalia mentioned that could happen at this time?"

Zoë's blush widened as she realized that Thalia was attempting to set her up with Percy. "Excuse me for a moment, Percy."

As Percy watched her rush out and go into Thalia's car, he shook his head in confusion. He would never understand women.

"Women, strange creatures, aren't they?"

Percy's head snapped and found Apollo relaxing in the back seat.

"Apollo, what the-"

"Shh, I'm incognito, I'm 'Fred'."

"Never mind that, why and how are you here?"

"Even though those stupid ancient laws bind us from actually interfering, I can give a little gift, can't I? Besides, NOBODY messes with my baby sis."

"You do realize that she is older, right?"

"Of course, but I like to get attention from her, seeing as she will ignore me otherwise."

Percy felt a pang of sympathy for Apollo. He loved his sister dearly, but she hated him simply because he was a male.

Apollo sighed. "Arty and I used to be best friends. We would always have fun on that little island if ours. There, we were free of the corruption and evil that was seen in the lands around. When we went to Olympus, however, we were faced with gods leering down her dress and nymphs being harassed. She hated males, but she still loved me since I was never like them.

"However, one day at a party, I was given a LOT of wine and then a drunk nymph began flirting with me. Arty saw this, and thought it was MY fault and accused me of being lecherous, like the others. She then mentioned how I was drunk, something she disliked strongly.

"Percy, you can't even imagine the pain I went through even while partly drunk. My twin sister, who I had loved throughout my entire life, hated me. She refused to ever talk to me again voluntarily, and formed the Hunters so that she could talk to someone else.

"Then came the Orion affair. I thought that she had fallen for him, and tricked her into killing him. However, she had only admired his skill and had not seen what horrible act he had committed. She was unaware that he planned to rape her in her sleep! I told her all about this, and she grew furious - not because of the plan, but because I had tricked her. She accused me of always lying to her, and announced that I was no longer her brother.

"I was despondent. I didn't think there was any other life, so I turned to the 'glorious' high life, and went around bedding women. She resented me even more, but I found a strange sense of hope growing inside of me. She was acknowledging my existence (**i.e. "senpai noticed me"**).

"Since then, I went around doing acts she hated and harassed the Hunt, just so that I knew that she knew that I existed. It was a horrible feeling, but it was satisfactory since I knew that I still existed in her world."

Percy felt incredibly bad for Apollo now. He now understood why Apollo went through such great pains to annoy Artemis. It may have annoyed her, but at least it made her pay attention to Apollo.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"It's alright, and congratulations on scoring her." He then vanished before Percy could say anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Zoë...

"What do you think you're doing with him?"

"Oh nothing, just trying to have him grow up."

"He is a member of the Hunt! He does not need to know these thing!"

"Relax, besides you know you want him."

"I..." Zoë could not dispute that. "I don't know how milady will take this."

"Relax, she will probably understand. Besides, she would only approve of him, no one else."

"I guess, but this goes everything I was taught."

"Zoë, you need to understand, you won't truly grow up without experiencing love."

"I guess..."

"Good, now get out, I want you listen to some of my music, and since you're not used to it you will probably go deaf."

As Zoë left, she was left thinking while she walked to her car.

Percy noticed her. "Oh, I guess I'll leave you to your peace." He began to leave, but Zoë put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Please," she said with a faint blush on her face, eyes downcast. "Stay with me."

And thus the two slept side by side in the car, awaiting their future.

**And, I'm done! Hope you enjoyed that little Perzoë event I had in the end. This chapter was most;y a filler for some future events, but like I said, please tell me if I got some events out of order. I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I'm discontinuing this story.**

**Let's be honest. This is one of my older stories, meaning that it is utter crap compared to some of my newer ones.**

**I'm preoccupied as it is, with ideas for The Genesis Complex coming up, schoolwork flooding in, a class fic to worry about, and my other stories.**

**Call this the the Asshole's Purge, or whatever, but I will not continue this story. Feel free to take it over. I won't really see any difference whatsoever.**


End file.
